Four Leaf Clover
by Chiao-chan Kumikawa
Summary: Kagamine Len, seorang pemuda beruntung yang hidupnya di kelilingi oleh gadis-gadis cantik dan pemuda-pemuda setengah normal. Bagaimana dia menghadapi kesehariannya yang 'menyenangkan' itu? Dan bagaimana jika ia malah harus terseret dalam masalah pribadi masing-masing gadis itu? Mari kita tengok sebentar./RnR?


Yosha~ nambah fanfic multichap lagi desu wa~#dor

Ngga papa ya saia nyepam lagi~ hohoho#dor

Yosh~ kita mulai desu wa~ _Haaajimaru yo_!~

* * *

.

"**Four Leaf Clover"**

.

**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid **bukan** milik saia, itu sudah pasti... =_=a

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp.; Crypton FM; Internet Co. Ltd.; dll.**

Saia mah cuma punya ide aneh ini doang, .w.#dor

.

**Warning:** Typo(s), AU, Menyebabkan mata kering dan kepanasan, segera hubungi dokter jika gejala berlanjut(?)#dor

.

**Pair: **Kagamine Len x ?

.

* * *

.

"**Chapter 01 : Prelude"**

.

.

.

"LEN-_CHAN_!" teriak seorang gadis pendek—oke, saia akan berhenti bicara, jadi berhenti memberikan tatapan pembunuh itu—Ehm, maksudnya seorang gadis _unyu'_ berambut pirang, ia mendobrak pintu sebuah kamar dengan keras dan memasang tampang kesal.

Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya saat melihat kasur yang ada di dalam kamar itu masih berpenghuni, dan memutuskan untuk membangunkan penghuninya.

"Len-_chan_! Len-_chan_!" teriak gadis itu, ia juga mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh sang penghuni kasur walau si penghuni belum bergeming dari posisinya.

"Hmmh," erang si penghuni, ia masih tak membuka matanya dan malah berguling karena merasa terganggu.

"_Mou_, kalau kau tidak cepat bangun, kau akan telat." keluh sang gadis, si penghuni kasur—yang sedari tadi di panggil Len oleh sang gadis—itu pun akhirnya mengeluarkan suara.

"Kau berangkat saja duluan, Rin." ucapnya, lalu menaikan lagi selimutnya hingga menutupi kepala.

"Len-_chan_!" gadis tersebut—yang bisa kita panggil Rin sekarang—menggembungkan pipinya, ia dengan kesal menaiki kasur Len dan duduk di atas Len yang sedang berbaring.

"Len-_chan_! Kalau kau tidak bangun, kau tidak akan kuberi sarapan!" teriak Rin pada Len yang masih berbaring di kasur, Len mengerang kesal dan menarik selimutnya lebih keras serta menggulung dirinya di dalam selimut itu.

"Aku bisa bikin sendiri!" balas Len dengan ketus. Rin menghela napas kasar, ia berniat untuk membujuk Len lagi tetapi keburu terpotong oleh Len yang melanjutkan perkataannya, "Paling-paling juga kamu cuma manggang roti dan menggoreng telur, 'kan? Kamu kan nggak bisa masak,"

Dan lanjutan ucapan Len itu membuat empat siku-siku bertengger manis di dahi Rin. Rin mulai merendah dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke tempat yang diyakininya adalah telinga Len, aura pembunuh yang pekat pun sudah mulai menguar dari tubuhnya.

Rin tersenyum ala malaikat dan berbisik, "_**Nii-san**_, kau sudah menyiapkan dirimu, 'kan?"

.

.

**-Len POV-**

.

.

Aku merasakan seluruh tubuhku mulai merinding, sepertinya ada yang mengarahkan aura pembunuhnya padaku. Dan sepertinya aku sudah tahu siapa, karena aku masih merasakan berat badan Rin di atasku, jadi pelakunya pasti dia.

"_**Nii-san**_, kau sudah menyiapkan dirimu, 'kan?" suara manja khas anak-anak itu mengarah tepat pada telinga kiriku.

Kalau nada seperti itu digunakan pada saat yang tepat sih mungkin aku bisa senang ... tapi sepertinya ini pengecualian. Aku mulai berkeringat dingin, kalau Rin sudah seperti ini berarti aku akan mendapatkan siksaan tingkat neraka kalau tidak bangun ... apa aku sudah menyinggungnya ya?

"_Paling-paling juga kamu cuma manggang roti dan menggoreng telur, 'kan? Kamu kan nggak bisa masak,"_

Sekelebat ucapanku tadi kembali melintas dalam ingatanku. Oh, sekarang aku mengerti...

"**Nii-**_**san**_."

Rin, tolong jangan menekan ucapanmu seperti itu. Tolong ampuni aku!

Aku mulai membuka mata beserta selimutku, tentu saja aku masih memilih untuk tetap hidup. Walaupun aku tidak menjaminnya juga...

"Ada apa, Ri—HUWAAAAAA!"

Dan setelah itu aku merasakan keras dan dinginnya lantai kamarku...

.

.

**SKIP TIME~**

.

.

"Rasanya tulang pinggangku seperti mau patah ..." keluhku sepanjang perjalanan berangkat, sambil mengelus pinggangku yang sakit tentunya. Rin mendengus sesaat dan berkata,

"Itukan salahmu sendiri, coba kau bangun dari awal—"

"_Haaaaai'_~" balasku, entah apa yang selanjutnya dikatakan Rin ... aku sudah tidak mau dengar~

Aku menghela napas lagi, mencoba merutuki _Kami-sama_ yang entah kesambet apa menciptakan aku dan Rin sebagai saudara kembar ... Oh, kita belum berkenalan ya?

Yah, walaupun aku tidak mengenalkan diri, kalian pasti sudah tahu aku siapa~

Yap, cowok terganteng, terkaya, terpandang, paling mahsyur sedunia! Itulah AKU!~

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oke, aku akan berhenti bercanda, jadi taruh golok itu kembali ke tempatnya...

Baik, kuulangi lagi ... dengan benar kali ini. Namaku Kagamine Len, dan makhluk kuning yang ada di sampingku ini adalah saudari kembarku, Kagamine Rin. Kami berdua bersekolah di Volau Gakuen. Apa? Nama yang aneh? Jangankan kalian, aku saja baru mendengarnya...

Baiklah, abaikan yang di atas. Yang jelas, setidaknya aku masih bisa bersekolah dengan biaya murah ... itu saja.

Selain itu, kami juga termasuk dalam klub teater sekolah. Yahh, kami menyelamatkan klub itu saat semester lalu, sebelum klub itu benar-benar dibubarkan karena kekurangan peminat. Tapi kami berhasil menyelamatkannya dan menjadi anggota di sana, bersama yang lain tentunya.

Siapa yang kumaksud dengan yang lain? Oh, kalau itu—

"Len-_kun_! Rin-_chan_!"

Aku mendengar suara ceria meneriakan namaku dan menoleh ke sumbernya, dan kutemukan seorang gadis berambut _teal_ yang sedang melambai semangat ke arah kami. Tak lupa di sampingnya ada juga seorang gadis lain berambut merah muda yang sedang tersenyum dengan anggun.

"_Ohayou_ Miku/-_chan_, Luka-_chan_," balasku dan Rin bersamaan, kecuali dengan tambahan –_chan_ untuk Rin saat memanggil Miku.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_," salam Luka-_chan_ sambil menundukkan kepalanya dengan sopan.

Aaah, Luka-_chan_ memang selalu menawan~

Oh iya, aku belum mengenalkan mereka. Mereka adalah teman sekelasku, yang juga adalah anggota klub teater.

Yang berambut _teal_ bernama Hatsune Miku, kami sudah mengenal sejak lama, bahkan bisa dibilang dia adalah teman masa kecilku dan Rin. Sifatnya ceria dan blak-blakkan, dia bahkan tidak pernah merasa malu ataupun sungkan bahkan untuk menolak sebuah pernyataan cinta dihadapan orang banyak dengan kasar. Aku kadang heran, dia itu sebenarnya berasal dari planet muka tembok kali ya?

Oke, cukup soal Miku. Sekarang kuperkenalkan yang berada di sebelah Miku. Namanya adalah Megurine Luka-_chan_~

Dia bagaikan seorang dewi tahu nggak!? Udah tubuhnya langsing, cantik, primadona sekolah, sifatnya yang sopan dan bagaikan bangsawan itu selalu membuat penggemarnya klepek-klepek!

Aku juga termasuk sih kayaknya, pokoknya dia itu _PERFECT_ deh!

Oh iya, Luka-_chan_ usianya satu tahun di atasku, Rin, dan Miku. Katanya sih, dia sempat sakit parah dan harus diopname selama beberapa bulan, dan hal itu memaksanya untuk mengulangi lagi setahun. Tapi tidak apa-apa, aku malah bersyukur tahu! Aku bisa bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang bagaikan tuan putri dari negeri dongeng dengan dada bes—

"Len-_kun_, kau jorok! Masa ngiler sih!?" Aku bisa mendengar protesan Miku dari ujung telingaku. Dan sayangnya, protesan itu sukses menyeretku kembali ke kenyataan ... Sial.

"Len-_chan_, kau pasti baru saja berpikir yang aneh-aneh 'kan?" tuduh Rin, dia menyilangkan tanganya di depan dada.

"H-hah? Siapa—"

"Len-_kun_, bohong itu nggak baik loh..." potong Luka-_chan_, ia mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut. Aku menatapnya dengan melas, memangnya aku salah apa coba? Ah, tapi tidak apa-apa~ yang penting aku bisa merasakan lembutnya usapan dari Luka-_chan_~

Aku meraih tangan Luka-_chan_ yang mengusap kepalaku dan menatapnya serius, "Luka-_chan_, aku mencintaimu! Maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luka-_chan_ berkedip dua kali dengan heran, tetapi kemudian memasang pose tersipu. "Aku sangat tersanjung, Len-_kun_. Sayangnya, aku sudah jatuh cinta pada orang lain."

**(masukan efek petir di sini)** "T-Tidak mungkin!" teriakku, Miku dan Rin mengangkat bahu mereka.

"Kasian sekali kau Len-_kun_, tapi sudah tidak ada tempat lagi di hatinya untukmu." ucap Miku dengan memasang tampang prihatin yang dibuat-buat.

"Len-_chan no baka_, kenapa kau harus bermain-main di depan gerbang sekolah seperti ini sih? Malu-maluin tahu!" protesnya. Aku, Miku, dan Luka-_chan_ hanya bisa terkekeh.

Tenang saja, itu semua hanyalah akting~

Aku dan mereka memang cukup sering melakukan hal ini, kapan pun dan dimana pun ... saat bisa sih.

"_Maa, maa_, daripada terus-terusan di sini, ayo kita masuk saja." ajak Luka-_chan_, kami pun akhirnya menuruti saran Luka-_chan_ dan berjalan beriringan bersama menuju neraka ... Ah, bukan, maksudku menuju kelas kami yang terciiiintah.

_._

.

~xXx~

.

.

"Aaah, capeknya..." Aku terus mengeluh sambil merenggangkan otot-otot tanganku yang tegang. Aku sudah menyelesaikan empat periode dari delapan periode pelajaranku, itu menyakitkan tahu!

Sekarang adalah istirahat makan siang, kurasa aku akan ke kantin untuk mencari sesuatu buat dimakan. Aku menghela napas sedikit, seandainya Rin sedikit bisa diharapkan untuk urusan rumah tangga, aku pasti bisa membawa bekal setiap hari. Sayangnya, anak itu sangat lemah dalam urusan rumah tangga, kecuali untuk cuci baju sih. Jadi semua urusan rumah tangga di rumah aku yang mengerjakan.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan ada seseorang menepuk pundakku dengan keras.

"Yo, Len! Mau ke kantin?" ajak orang berambut ungu yang menepukku tadi, di sampingnya ada dua orang lagi yang berambut biru dan merah.

"Kalau tahu ngapain nanya?" ucapku malas, si rambut ungu tertawa keras dan mengapit lengan kananku.

"Kalau begitu, ayo sayang~" ucapnya dengan nada manja.

.

.

.

.

HUEEEK!

"Oi, Gaku! Kalau mau homo, sendiri aja! Jangan bawa-bawa aku!" protesku. Gaku atau Kamui Gakupo lebih lengkapnya, tertawa lagi tanpa membalas protesanku.

"Terlambat, Len." ucap si rambut biru, aku menoleh ke arahnya dan memasang tampang heran.

"Apa maksudmu, Kai?" tanyaku pada Kai, orang yang berambut biru tadi. Atau harus kusebutkan Shion Kaito adalah nama lengkapnya.

"Kau sudah ada dalam _list_ pasangan Gakupo..." sahut orang yang berambut merah, Shion Akaito. Dia itu saudara kembar hampir identiknya Kaito, yahh, cuma warna mereka saja sih yang berbeda, Kai itu biru sedangkan Akai—seperti namanya—merah. Eh? Sekarang bukan waktunya menjelaskan itu!

"NGGAK, AKU NGGAK MAU!" teriakku, aku mulai memberontak dan mencoba menarik tanganku dari apitan Gakupo.

"Tenang saja, _Lenny_ sayang. Aku akan berusaha menahan diri di sekolah." Ucap Gakupo sambil mengerling dengan menggoda kepadaku.

Aku merasa ingin muntah ...

Tapi, kelihatannya aku bukan muntah ... tapi nyawaku sudah melayang-layang di atasku.

.

.

**SKIP TIME~**

.

.

"Aku tidak percaya bahwa aku bisa bertahan sampai saat ini," Aku menghela napas dengan lemah. Aku baru saja terbebas dari makhluk aneh bin ajaib bernama _Gay_kupo dari planet Maho di dimensi Homo. Aku harap kalian tidak mengalami hal yang sama denganku, karena itu mengerikan. Aku bahkan kadang bertanya-tanya ... apakah hidupku bisa lebih buruk dari ini? Haaah ...

Hm? Iya ya, kalau dipikir-pikir ... hidupku mungkin memang sudah konslet dari awal. Punya adik kayak monster, dekat dengan makhluk gay, haaah, rasanya tidak ada yang lebih aneh dari itu semua.

Oh iya! Karena Nekomura-_sensei_ tidak masuk hari ini, jadi periode keenam dan ketujuhku kosong kan? Haaah, akhirnya aku bisa santai~

Aku merenggangkan tanganku ke atas dan melakukan sedikit gerakan pemanasan.

Tapi aku tiba-tiba teringat kalau ada satu tugasku yang belum kuselesaikan ...

Akhirnya aku menghela napas pasrah lagi dan memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan tugasku itu, aku mulai berjalan dengan lesu menuju ruang OSIS.

Ya, tugas yang belum kuselesaikan adalah tugas OSIS. Karena sebentar lagi adalah festival budaya, jadi kami harus menyiapkan segala sesuatunya.

Hah? Kau bilang apa!? Bahkan orang aneh sepertiku bisa menjadi anggota OSIS!? Oh, jaga bicaramu ya, Nak! Begini-begini, aku juga tidak bodoh-bodoh amat! Kau pikir aku orang payah yang tidak bisa diberi kepercayaan gitu?

Memang sih impianku adalah membuat harem, itu memang terdengar seperti aku orang yang tidak setia dan tidak bisa diberi kepercayaan. Tapi, ayolah, semua orang berhak mempunyai mimpi mereka sendiri kan? Lagipula sifatku yang sebenarnya sangat berlawanan dengan semua itu. Ingat sangat berlawanan! Jadi tidak masalah kalau aku membuat haremku sendiri~

Oh, aku keceplosan ... itu sudah mulai melenceng dari topik dan kelihatannya aku sendiri sudah dipelototi oleh ibu narator di sana.

Wops, kelihatannya kalian jadi bingung ... Ya, sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan~

Pokoknya ingat saja kalau aku adalah orang terbaik di dunia yang menawan dan paling keren~

Oh! Aku sudah hampir sampai di ruang OSIS!

"_Ano hi no sora ni mau kotori mitai ni_, _doko made mo tobi tsuzukeyou yo_—"

Loh? Kok ada orang nyanyi? Biasanya kan ruang OSIS itu kayak kuburan, kenapa sekarang malah berubah jadi karaokean?

Aku berkedip dua kali dan memutuskan untuk mengintip ke dalam. Untung pintu ruangan ini engselnya baru di ganti, jadi nggak bakal bunyi kalo dibuka dikit. Setelah aku membuka pintu ruang OSIS itu, aku melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut bor berwarna merah sedang menghadap keluar jendela.

Ooh, Teto toh ... iya sih, dia emang jago nyanyi. Hm? Dia siapa? Namanya Kasane Teto, dia sekertaris di OSIS seangkatan sama aku tapi beda kelas. Kata orang sih dia enakan orangnya, ceria juga, kadang malah aku sampai ngerasa kalau sebenernya dia bisa baca pikiran orang. Habis prediksinya tepat bener sih, akurat 100% bahkan.

"_Aisubeki tomo yo toki yo itsumademo wasurenai yo—_"

Aku jadi nggak tega buat masuk, lagunya enak banget soalnya. Tapi kalau aku nggak masuk entar pekerjaanku nggak kelar-kelar.

"Ehm, masuk aja Kagamine-_kun_."

Hah?

Aku menghadap depan lagi dan melihat kalau Teto sudah menyelesaikan lagunya, kelihatannya dia memotongnya.

"Masuk aja," ucapnya lagi. Aku masih mematung, jadi dia nyadar kalau aku di sini?

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menuruti ucapan Teto dan masuk ke dalam ruang OSIS.

"Jadi kamu tahu kalau aku di sini?" tanyaku, jelaslah aku kaget! Perasaan dia tadi juga nyanyi kayak ada di dunianya sendiri, tapi sekarang dia tahu kalo aku di sini. Itukan aneh.

"Ah, aku hanya melihatmu dari kaca jendela tadi, karena kupikir kamu mungkin ada keperluan penting jadi aku menyuruhmu masuk." Jelasnya, aku hanya meng-ooh-ria dan berjalan ke mejaku.

"Ne, mau membuat laporan keuangan bulan ini ya?" tanyanya dengan santai, ia berjalan mendekatiku dan duduk di kursinya, yang _notebene_-nya ada di samping meja miliku.

"Nggak, aku cuma mau mastiin. Soalnya bentar lagi kan Festival Budaya, jadi kalau ada apa-apa sama dana OSIS, aku juga kan yang kena masalah." Balasku, Teto tertawa kecil. "Kamu sendiri kenapa di sini?"

Teto berhenti tertawa dan menatapku heran, "Hm? Aku sedang tidak ingin masuk kelas, tapi nggak tahu juga mau kemana. Jadi ... ya sudah, aku ke sini."

"Hmm," tanggapku. Iya ya, dia kan murid independen dan punya hak khusus, jadi pasti tidak masalah. Lagian dia juga sebenarnya bebas untuk tidak masuk sekolah kan? Aku bahkan bingung kenapa dia malah memilih untuk menjadi OSIS, padahal sebenarnya dia bisa santai di rumah dan melakukan apa yang dia suka. Hmph, kalau aku sih mending di rumah aja. Tapi, yah, cara berpikir setiap orang memang berbeda-beda kan?

"_Ne_, Kagamine-_kun_ sendiri kenapa bisa di sini? Apa tidak ada kelas?" tanyanya.

"Guru pelajaranku untuk dua periode ke depan sedang ijin, jadi aku memutuskan untuk ke sini saja menyelesaikan tugasku." Jelasku singkat sembari membiarkan mataku meniti huruf demi huruf dan angka demi angka yang ada di kertasku. Aku ingin menyelesaikannya dengan cepat dan bersantai, karena aku masih merasakan pinggangku masih menunggu gilirannya untuk patah ... dasar Rin, nggak pernah main-main juga waktu ngehajar orang.

"_Ne_, mau kubantu? Kelihatannya ada bagian tubuhmu yang sakit," tawar Teto, aku menoleh ke arahnya dengan terkejut.

"Hah?"

Tuhkan! Tebakannya itu selalu 100% bener! Baru diomongin udah kebukti kan?

"E-enggak, soalnya kamu kayak mau cepet-cepet gitu, dan kelihatannya tadi pagi kamu juga megangin pinggangmu terus ... jadi kupikir ... uhh ..."

Teto sepertinya kebingungan untuk menjelaskannya ... hmph, ya sudah ...

Aku akhirnya memberinya beberapa kertas dari tumpukan di sampingku padanya.

"Itu tinggal mengurutkan sesuai tanggal, tolong ya." ucapku akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk berkonsentrasi dulu pada tugasku dan menerima tawarannya.

Teto mengeluarkah helaan napas lega dan tersenyum padaku. Sial, kenapa dia jadi kelihatan imut gitu?

Aku mencoba menampar diriku sendiri dengan keras. Jangan berpikir macam-macam, konsentrasi, konsentrasi!

"_Anoo_, Kagamine-_kun_?" Teto menatapku dengan penuh tanya, yaiyalah siapa yang tidak heran kalau melihat seseorang di depan mereka tiba-tiba menampar diri mereka sendiri tanpa sebab?

"Aku tidak apa-apa, tenang saja, aku hanya melakukan ini untuk mengembalikan konsentrasi..." aku kembali beralasan padanya, ia tersenyum sekali lagi dan mengalihkan pandangannya dengan cepat ke kertas-kertas yang ia bawa.

Aku rasa aku harus ke dokter nanti ... di kelilingi banyak cewek dan cowok tidak normal pun bisa berakibat buruk pada pikiranku. Huft...

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa memilih ruang OSIS? Kan perpustakaan lebih sepi daripada di sini," tanyaku, Teto menoleh ke arahku dengan tampang heran dan kemudian tertawa kecil. Hm? Apa ada yang salah?

"Tidak, tidak ada yang salah, hanya saja tidak pernah kepikiran juga aku buat ke perpustakaan. Lagian di perpustakaan kan ada orang, jadi nggak bisa bebas. Kalau di sini kan jarang ada orang," Ucapnya, aku mengangguk-angguk dengan jawabannya itu.

"Kau jarang ke perpustakaan tapi nilaimu selalu sempurna, benar-benar keturunan jenius ya kau itu..." tanggapku, Teto tiba-tiba berhenti tertawa. Aku yang heran pun menolehkan kepalaku ke arahnya dan menemukan ia yang sedang tersenyum sedih.

"Benarkah?" nada suaranya terdengar riang, tapi aku tahu kalau itu dipaksakan. Yah, akhirnya aku mengerti kalau semua orang punya masalah yang berbeda-beda. Aku pun hanya bisa mengangguk padanya.

"Oh iya, sebelum Festival kan ada tes! Aku hampir lupa!" ucapku, aku ingin mengakhiri atmosfir tidak enak ini, jadi aku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eh? Apa iya?" aku mengangguk dengan pertanyaan Teto itu.

"Pasti sekarang kelas tiga sedang mati-matian belajar, karena kalau nilai mereka tidak lolos dalam tiga pelajaran maka liburan musim panas mereka akan hilang," jelasku, sedikit tertawa juga di akhir. Kenapa?

Karena sebagian besar OSIS ini di pegang oleh kelas tiga. Wakil ketua, bendahara satu, dan sekertaris satu semuanya adalah kelas tiga. Sedangkan untuk bendahara dua dan sekertaris dua dipegang oleh kelas dua, dan ketua OSIS dipegang oleh seseorang dari kampus utama. Walaupun yang aku tertawakan hanya yang menduduki posisi bendahara satu alias atasanku, Sakine-_senpai_. Bisa dibilang dia musuh tapi juga teman abadiku. Kami selalu saling ejek kalau bertemu, apalagi tentang nilai dan pacar. Dia masih jomblo bahkan dalam 18 tahun hidupnya, kasian ya?

Tapi aku bersyukur juga kalau ada dia—kadang—karena dia menjauhkanku dari si _Gay_kupo itu dan membuat hari-hariku jadi menyenangkan.

"Iya ya, aku juga ingin tahu bagaimana hasil Meiko-_senpai_, Ring-_senpai_, dan Honne-_senpai_," balas Teto bersemangat, aku tertawa saja mendengar komentarnya. Setidaknya atmosfir _awkward_ tadi sudah tidak berlanjut.

.

.

~xXx~

.

.

"Haah, hari ini kenapa rasanya lebih capek dari biasanya ya..." keluhku setelah sampai di rumah, kulempar tasku ke sofa ruang tamu dan melepas kemeja seragamku.

Rin katanya masih ada kegiatan di klub _softball_ putri, jadi setidaknya aku punya waktu bebas untuk bersantai sampai dia pulang nanti. Aku mengambil sekotak jus pisang di kulkas dan menuangkannya ke gelas, setidaknya aku ingin menikmati waktu luangku sebentar.

"Aduh, pinggangku masih nyut-nyutan..." keluhku, aku meminum seteguk jusku dan menaruhnya ke meja. Segera kuambil balsem di kotak P3K dan mulai memijat pinggangku.

Ya ampun, aku sudah seperti orang tua saja. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, memang sakit sekali sih.

Dasar Rin, nggak kira-kira kalau ngehajar orang. Padahal aku saudara kandungnya, kembarannya, kakaknya sendiri, buset dah.

Setelah aku merasa kalau pinggangku mulai baikan, segera kukembalikan balsem yang kepakai tadi ke tempatnya. Oh, sudah jam setengah enam... kenapa Rin belum pulang juga ya?

Maa, ya sudahlah, lebih baik aku segera menyiapkan kamar mandi dan makan malam. Hmm, hanya ada telur? Aku tadi lupa belanja ya? Astaga.

"Ya sudah deh, masak seadanya aja." Gumamku, aku segera mengambil beberapa telur dan meraciknya menjadi dua piring _tamagoyaki_ siap makan. Hoo, aku sudah kayak _chef_ profesional~

Yap, sekarang lebih baik aku mandi. Dan menikmati waktu bersantaiku~

.

.

**-END of Len POV-**

**.**

**Meanwhile~**

**.**

**-Rin PoV-**

**.**

**.**

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya," ucap semua anggota klub _softball_ putri. Setelah mengucapkan salam, aku segera kembali ke ruang ganti dan mengganti pakaian olahragaku dengan seragam. Aku sudah cukup berkeringat, jadi setelah pulang nanti aku ingin segera mandi, apalagi sekarang sudah cukup larut.

"Ah, Kagamine-_san_, sudah mau pulang?" tanya seseorang, aku menoleh ke arah suara itu dan menemukan ketua klubku—Gumi-_senpai_—di sana.

"Ah, iya. Memangnya Gumi-senpai tidak pulang sekarang?" tanyaku, dia tertawa garing.

"Ada sedikit hal yang harus kuurus. Padahal aku juga mau minta bantuanmu juga," ucapnya.

Aku menatapnya heran dan berpikir sebentar. Kutengok jam kecilku yang ada di dalam loker, sudah hampir jam lima ya? Hmm, pasti Len-_chan_ sudah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan rumah. Baiklah.

"Memangnya apa itu Gumi-_senpai_?" tanyaku akhirnya, Gumi-_senpai_ melihatku dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Aku ingin kamu ikut dengaku sebentar ke tempat pelatih, nggak apa-apa kan?" ucapnya, aku mengangguk singkat.

"Baiklah, lagipula rumah sudah ada yang ngurus." Ucapku, Gumi-_senpai_ berteriak kegirangan.

"Yey! Tunggu sebentar ya, aku juga akan ganti baju."

.

.

**SKIP TIME~**

.

.

"Maaf Kagamine-_san_!? Aku jadi menahanmu sampai selarut ini." Ucap Gumi-_senpai_ dengan melas. Aku nggak terlalu bermasalah sih sebenarnya, walaupun ini emang cukup larut sih. Oh, bukan cukup ... lebih tepat sangat larut. Jam tanganku saja sudah menunjukkan pukul 05.47, lebih baik aku segera pulang.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Gumi-_senpai_. Aku tidak keberatan, tapi sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang." Ucapku, aku tersenyum untuk mencoba menenangkannya. Yah, ketuaku itu memang sedikit cengeng.

"Un, baiklah. Tapi apa benar kau tidak perlu kuantar?" tanyanya ragu, aku menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa, jarak rumah kita kan jauh, apalagi berlawanan arah. Aku tidak mau merepotkan," balasku, Gumi-_senpai_ masih melihatku dengan ragu. _Senpai_, kalau kau terus menahanku seperti ini, aku malah nggak pulang-pulang.

"Baiklah kalau gitu, sampai besok Kagamine-_san_." Salamnya, aku membungkukkan tubuhku sedikit dan membalas,

"Sampai besok, _Senpai_."

Huh, aku harap aku bisa sampai di rumah secepatnya karena hari sudah mulai gelap. Aku masih beruntung karena sudah mendekati musim panas, jadi cahaya matahari masih menerangi jalanku. Hmph, aku memang sangat benci mengakuinya, tapi asal kalian tahu saja. Aku sangat benci gelap.

.

.

**-Kediaman Kagamine-**

.

.

"Aku pulang," salamku, aku melepas sepatuku dan menaruhnya di rak. Kok nggak ada jawaban ya? Apa Len-_chan_ sedang pergi?

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke atas untuk mengambil pakaianku dan meletakkan barang-barangku. Huh? Lantai dua juga sepi ... mungkin dia memang benar-benar pergi ya?

Coba kucek ruang makan deh, biasanya sih dia akan meninggalkan pesan di kulkas kalau mau pergi-pergi. Oh, dia ternyata juga udah masak ... tapi kok ada dua porsi? Berarti dia juga belum makan malam dong?

Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku ke kulkas dan meneliti permukaannya. Tidak ada yang tertempel? Lah? Jadi itu anak kemana?

.

.

.

"Apa mungkin Len-_chan_ melarikan diri? Apa dia nggak puas dengan apa yang ada di hidupnya dan melarikan diri? Tapi kalau dia tidak puas, kenapa dia membuat makan dua porsi? Apa jangan-jangan ... dia bunuh diri!? Huwaaaaaa, Len-_chaaaaaaan_!" aku segera berteriak seperti orang kesetanan dan berlari ke kamar Len-_chan_.

Habis mau gimana lagi? Dia itu saudaraku satu-satunya, dia anak yang baik, mau mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga, kalau nggak ada dia gimana nasibku dan rumahku? Siapa yang ngurus coba? Siapa yang masakin buat aku coba? Huwaaa, pokoknya dia kalau kabur musti balik, kalau dia bunuh diri harus bisa dihidupin lagi! Huweee!

_**BRAK!**_

Oh, tanganku licin deh. Pintunya jadi agak bengkok gitu ...?

_Mou_, sekarang bukan saatnya mikirin pintu!

Aku mulai mencari Len-_chan_ ke seluruh penjuru kamarnya. Bawah selimut, kolong tempat tidur, lemari pakaian, meja belajar, laci-laci, bahkan sampai tempat sampah yang ada di sana. Huwaa! Len-_chan_ benar-benar tidak ada di sini!

Aku harus mencarinya ke seluruh tempat di rumah ini! Pokoknya Len-_chan_ harus ketemu!

.

Loteng? Tidak ada.

.

Kamar tamu? Tidak ada.

.

Kamarku? **Jelas** tidak ada. Apa kalian bodoh? Aku tadi kan baru ke kamar buat ngambil baju sama naruh barang-barangku, dan aku tidak menemukan tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana.

.

.

.

Terus dimana dia? Di kamar mandi?

Iya sih, dari semua ruangan di rumah ini cuman tempat itu yang belum kuperiksa. Yosh, kulihat dulu! Semoga saja kalau dia beneran di kamar mandi, dia tidak sedang melakukan hal aneh.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan keras. Ugh, ini bukan saatnya untuk berpikir macam-macam!

"Len-_chaaaaan_!" aku segera berteriak sekeras-kerasnya dan membuka—atau lebih tepatnya mendobrak—pintu kamar mandi dengan keras.

Eh?

.

.

.

.

.

"Len ... -_chan_?"

.

.

**-END of Rin POV-**

.

**-Narator POV-**

.

.

"Len ... -_chan_?" Rin bergumam pelan, mulutnya masih menganga dengan lebarnya—yang untungnya sih tidak dimasuki lalat. Pemandangan yang ada di depannya sepertinya membuatnya membatu di tempat. Oh? Pemandangan apa?

Yah, sekarang ini. Tokoh lelaki kita yang sedari tadi membuat masalah terus, sedang berdiri dengan santainya di depan Rin tanpa mengenakan sehelai kain apapun. Dengan mata masih setengah terpejam dan wajah tidak berdosa tentunya ... aku yakin kalian juga akan kicep kalau mengalami hal seperti itu sendiri.

"Oh, hai, Rin." Sapa Len dengan pelan dan tenang, suaranya terdengar seperti dia habis bangun tidur. Sedangkan di sisi lain, Rin masih membatu. Walaupun dengan perlahan warna mukanya berubah menjadi merah dari bawah ke atas, dan keluarlah uap dari kepalanya.

Hah? Kau pikir Rin apa? Ketel air panas?

_Maa_, tapi memang itulah yang terjadi~

_**CLEP!**_

Eh? Itu suara apa?

Hee? Kenapa ada pisau tertancap di dinding tepat di sebelah Len?

Hoo~ sepertinya lemparan pisau tadi berhasil mengembalikan kesadaran Len ke dunia nyata.

"Len-_chan ... no BAKA_!" teriak Rin sambil melemparkan sebuah pot bonsai beserta isinya tepat ke wajah Len.

"Tu-tunggu, Ri—"

_**GUBRAK!**_

Skak mat, lemparan itu tepat mengenai wajah manis Len dan membuatnya terkapar tak berdaya di atas lantai.

**R.I.P**

**Kagamine Len**

* * *

**A/N:**

Minna~ YAHOOO!~~

Nambah fic multichap lagi desu wa~#dor

Hehehe, kali ini saia mencoba menantang diri saia sendiri desu~  
Karena akhir-akhir ini maunya maen Visual Novel mulu, jadi deh muncul ide ini~

Eap~ saia nantangin diri saia buat bikin fic yang kea VN~

Yah, walaupun kea na jadi na berantakan banget sih... =_=a

Selain itu saia juga mencoba untuk nantangin diri saia sendiri buat nulis cuman dari POV na LR~

Yah, mungkin bisa dibilang saia ngga bisa jauh" dari mereka sih... =_=a

Oh, dan saia juga pake Narator POV a.k.a POV saia sendiri sebagai author. Tapi Narator POV cuma berlaku di awal sama akhir doang, jadi nggak terlalu berpengaruh juga kea na.

Jadi ... it seems like this ff is going to be mess... again...

So, karena ini ff cuman buat seru-seruannya saia jadi~

Ya gitu deh~~

Oh, dan untuk typo~ gomen ne~

Saia nggak pernah ngelakuin re-check lagi akhir-akhir ini... males soal na~#dor

Nah, kea na uda nggak ada lagi yang perlu saia sampaikan. Kalau minna masi punya uneg-uneg, pertanyaan, protesan, kritik, saran, _flame_, hadiah, pujian, cacian, makian, atau apapun itu yang mau di sampein ke saia, kotak review dan kotak PM nggak akan kabur kemana-mana kok~

_Ne_? Kalau gitu, bai-bai desu~

Have a nice day!~


End file.
